<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Deeper Secrets by fandomgurl77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943964">Even Deeper Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77'>fandomgurl77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dumbo (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassed, Embarrassment, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Orgasm, Porn, Questions, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Out, Sotheby is a lovesick fool, Surprises, Suspicion, Why Did I Write This?, ah well its fanfic, handjob, just why, why, why Sotheby why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A more detailed look into Sotheby and Gloria's lives.</p><p>This is an (un)official sequel to Secrets - it is not required reading; I made it for fun to see how these two would get along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sotheby/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727641</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>February 21<sup>st</sup>,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1898,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Larson Estate, Bedfordshire,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>9:00 p.m.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Sotheby…’ Gloria said as she walked into the room, ‘I’ve got a surprise for you.’</p><p>‘Ok’, Sotheby said, ‘What is it?’</p><p>‘Just please follow me’, Gloria said, ‘Outside’,</p><p>‘Um…isn’t it a bit late to venture outside, dear?’ Sotheby asked, ‘I mean, it’s nearly five-past nine in the evening.’</p><p>‘Aww, come on’, Gloria said, ‘I just <em>know </em>you will like it.’</p><p>‘Um…ok, if you say so’, Sotheby said as he followed her out the door, but not before picking something up off the table.</p><p><em>‘I’ll take this, just in case’</em>, he thought as he stuffed it into his pocket, <em>‘Who knows what is going to happen?’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>‘Goodness me, it’s freezing tonight!’ Sotheby said when he walked outside to join Gloria.</p><p>‘Be quiet’, Gloria said as the frigid wind howled, ‘We don’t want to wake anyone up.’</p><p>‘Sorry’, Sotheby said, ‘Anyway, why are we out here?’</p><p>‘It’s a surprise’, Gloria said before whispering, ‘We’re going to go to the cottage again.’</p><p>‘Fine by me’, Sotheby said as they quietly made their way across the garden, ‘At least there are blankets in there.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A few long minutes later…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Well’, Gloria said, ‘Here we are again.’</p><p>‘Let’s go inside before we become blocks of ice’, Sotheby said while he opened the door before the walked inside and closed it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ok’, he said, ‘Now what?’</p><p>‘<em>This’</em>, Gloria said before she kissed him.</p><p><em>‘Oh…I get it’</em>, Sotheby thought as he embraced Gloria.</p><p>‘Oh baby’, Gloria said seductively, ‘Just…<em>give it to me</em>.’</p><p>‘You didn’t mention that...th…oh…ayeee-’ Sotheby said as Gloria’s hand found and stroked his concealed member’s head and shaft.</p><p> </p><p>‘I love you, dear’, Gloria said.</p><p>‘Me too’, Sotheby said as he became hard, ‘Let’s get rid of all this clothing so we have some room.’</p><p>‘Agreed’, Gloria said as she proceeded to undress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘You’ve blown my mind again, Gloria’, Sotheby said as his eyes scanned her from top to toe, ‘How could I not have guessed that you were up to something like this?’</p><p>‘You’ll have to answer that yourself, dear’, Gloria said, ‘I’m just glad that you were willing to come tonight.’</p><p>‘Yes, well, since you said you had a surprise for me, it’s a given’, Sotheby said, ‘Oh, and I’m most <strong><em>certainly </em></strong>willing to come now, especially with you like that.’</p><p>‘Let’s do it, then’, Gloria said before reaching down and wrapping her hand around his cock.</p><p>‘Oh goodness’, Sotheby panted as she pumped slowly, ‘K-keep it-t g-going. D-don’t s-stop.’</p><p>‘You like that, don’t you?’ Gloria said, ‘And you’re lucky enough to have <em>plenty </em>for me to grip onto and move, as well.’</p><p>‘At least I got the horrible silver wire removed when I did’, Sotheby said, ‘It had stayed in one position throughout high school and university; not to mention I had to use a bowl of water every time I showered.’</p><p>‘What for?’ Gloria asked.</p><p>‘I had to become accustomed to this weird ritual of dunking it into the bowl and jiggling it around to clean it’, Sotheby replied, ‘I got <em>so </em>used to it that I sometimes forget that I don’t need to anymore and take a bowl into the shower with me.’</p><p>‘Blimey’, Gloria said, ‘What a thing to have to remember.’</p><p>‘I know’, Sotheby said, ‘Rather embarrassing as well. I remember one time in October 1891 when one of my, thankfully male, flatmates, Steve, found the bowl in the bathroom beside the bath one time when I had just come in the door, having returned from class for the day; next thing I know, he walked over to me while holding the bowl and asked <em>“What is this? I found it in the bathroom.”</em>; cor blimey, I was embarrassed. I said it was for pouring water over my hair before taking it and leaving for my room.’</p><p>‘Oh’, Gloria said while blushing hard, ‘I see.’</p><p>‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘I’m just glad that the master of the house, Mr. Tibbs, didn’t find it; or even worse, his wife! I’ve always remembered to take it out of the bathroom with me ever since to avoid similar embarrassment. I also couldn’t risk seeing any young ladies walk past, lest I keeled over in pain, so I used to close my eyes or look away when they walked by or I by them.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Anyway though’, Sotheby said, ‘Let’s resume from where we left off.’</p><p>‘Indeed’, Gloria said before pumping her hand a few more times and stroking the head.</p><p>‘S-sweet c-cheese!’ Sotheby grunted as he felt something rising internally, ‘I t-think…I’m gonna…’</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a gooey white liquid exploded out all over the floor and wall behind Gloria as she moved out of the path.</p><p>‘Sorry, I needed to move’, she said, ‘That stuff could get me pregnant.’</p><p>‘Blimey…’ Sotheby panted, trying to catch his breath, ‘That was incredible.’</p><p>‘Let’s clean this up’, Gloria said as she produced a rag, ‘I bought this with us tonight just for this sort of situation.’</p><p>‘I bought a cloth too’, Sotheby said as he took it out of the pocket of his trousers, which were now on the chair with the other clothes in the corner, I could do the floor, while you do the wall.’</p><p>‘Ok’, Gloria said, ‘It’s a deal.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Thank goodness that’s cleaned up’, Sotheby said as he looked at the sparkling clean floor and wall, ‘It could have been very embarrassing if someone had seen it…’</p><p>‘I was thinking the same thing’, Gloria said just as Sotheby came up with an idea.</p><p>‘Hey’, he said, ‘I was just thinking; as a way to say thank you, I ought to give you a good time too.’</p><p>‘When?’ Gloria asked.</p><p>‘Right now’, Sotheby replied before his hand found it’s way down between her legs.</p><p>‘Goodness, baby’, she said in surprise, ‘What are you doing?’</p><p><em>‘This</em>’, Sotheby said before lightly stroking her clit.</p><p>‘W-WOW!’ Gloria panted, ‘Just…wow!’</p><p>‘I knew you would like it’, Sotheby said as he began to stroke gradually faster.</p><p>‘Holy c-cheese!’ Gloria squealed with delight, ‘For t-the l-love of c-candles-sticks, g-go f-faster!’</p><p>‘On to it’, Sotheby said before stroking as fast as he could.</p><p>‘SOTHEBY!!!’ Gloria exclaimed as she started shaking uncontrollably with orgasmic pleasure.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A minute later…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘That was incredible, Sotheby’, she said as she got dressed.</p><p>‘I enjoyed it too’, Sotheby said as he did the same, ‘Hey, let’s both sleep in here tonight; there are blankets and a bed in the back room.</p><p>‘Ok’, Gloria said, ‘But we’ll have to be up and back at the house before anyone else is awake.’</p><p>‘Oh yes’, Sotheby said, ‘I most certainly <em>will </em>be <em>up</em>.; happens every morning.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sotheby and Gloria are caught sneaking back into the house and questioned; the laundry lady finds the cloth and rag.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Good morning, Sotheby’, Gloria said as she opened her eyes and stood up, ‘Rise and…<em>oh, you already have.’</em></p><p>‘Ugh’, Sotheby said while stretching, ‘Good morning, dear, I see you’re awake.’</p><p>‘I see you’re awake too’, Gloria said, ‘And <em>up </em>as well…’</p><p>‘Wha…’ Sotheby said before looking down the bed at his erection, ‘See? I told you it would happen.’</p><p>‘Yes’, Gloria said, ‘But seriously, though, we have to go back to the house.</p><p>‘Right with you’, Sotheby said before he stood up and put his tailcoat on, ‘Let’s go.’</p><p>‘Ok’, Gloria said as they proceeded out the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the head-butler, Johnson, was just returning from the dining room on the second floor, when he noticed Sotheby and Gloria making their way downstairs.</p><p>‘Ah-hem’, he said as he approached them.</p><p>‘AHHH!’ Sotheby and Gloria shrieked in surprise and horror that they had been caught.</p><p>‘What are you two doing?’ Johnson asked, ‘Where have you been?’</p><p>‘Um…ah…’ Sotheby said as he tried to think of a believable answer, completely forgetting that it was winter in the process, ‘We were outside, looking at the sunflowers and smelling the roses.’</p><p>‘Hmm...maybe you could have…IF IT HADN’T BEEN WINTER STILL!!’ Johnson responded, ‘Why is your clothing wrinkled, Sotheby?’</p><p>‘Uh…’ Sotheby said, ‘I don’t know?’</p><p>‘Come on!’ Johnson said, ‘Answer me properly, Sotheby! Where have you and Gloria been?’</p><p>‘Ok, ok’, Sotheby lied, ‘We were out walking around the garden and I fell over.’</p><p>‘It’s true, Johnson’, Gloria lied, ‘I can affirm that we were out walking.’</p><p>‘Hm’, Johnson said, ‘Ok then.’</p><p><em>‘Phew!’ </em>Sotheby and Gloria said.</p><p>‘Go and get dressed into clean clothes’, Johnson said, ‘You can’t be seen by the family looking like that.’</p><p>‘Yes, sir!’ Sotheby and Gloria said before continuing downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>‘Gloria!’ Mabel said, ‘I’ve been wondering where you’ve been.’</p><p>‘Well, I was out walking around the garden for a bit of early morning exercise’, Gloria said.</p><p><em>‘Pfft’</em>, Sotheby thought as he walked into the room with clean, un-wrinkled clothes on, <em>‘More like a different sort of </em>“exercise<em>” last night.’</em></p><p>‘Anyway, I need to get dressed into something suitable for working in’, Gloria said.</p><p>‘Ok’, Sotheby and Mabel said, ‘We’ll leave you to it.’</p><p>‘Thanks’, Gloria said before closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the laundry, a middle-aged woman, Gladys, found a cloth in a pair of trousers together with a rag that had ominous white stains on them.</p><p><em>‘Ugh’</em>, she thought in disgust as she picked them up and dropped them into a basket, <em>‘Men…they ought to clean-up after themselves.’</em></p><p>Unfortunately, Sotheby was walking past right when this happened.</p><p><em>‘Oh, my!’ </em>he thought, completely red-faced with embarrassment, <em>‘I’ve been caught!’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have decided to move this story into a new series call The Chronicles. Because of this, the next chapter will be the last.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladys calls Sotheby into the laundry to expalin her findings; Gloria is kidnapped by her psychologically and physically abusive ex-boyfriend, aided by his two older brothers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Horses are whipped right at the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that day, Sotheby had just returned home with Lillian after a day out when Gloria walked up to them and told him something.</p><p>‘Sotheby’, she said, ‘Gladys wants a word with you in the laundry.’</p><p>Sotheby momentarily froze in shock upon hearing this.</p><p><em>‘Oh no!’ </em>he thought, <em>‘She’s connected two and two together!’</em></p><p>‘Dear?’ Gloria asked, ‘Are you alright?’</p><p>‘Yes’, Sotheby replied, ‘I’ll go down right now.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In the downstairs laundry…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Ah, Sotheby’, Gladys said when he entered the room, ‘Glad you could make it; I’ve got a question that you can hopefully answer.’</p><p>‘Ok’, Sotheby said as he closed the door while already knowing what it would be about, ‘Ask away.’</p><p>As if on cue, Gladys picked the cloth and rag up and showed them to him.</p><p>‘While sorting through the laundry this morning, I found these stained articles in <em>your </em>trouser pocket’, Gladys said, ‘So, my question is, what were they doing there?’</p><p>‘Um…’ a red-faced Sotheby said, ‘Uh…I, um, s-spilt some milk in the kitchen while getting breakfast and used those to clean up.’</p><p>‘Really?’ Gladys said, ‘Because the liquid was not the same texture or consistency as milk.’</p><p>‘Oh’, Sotheby said, ‘Perhaps it was cream then?’</p><p>‘I don’t think so’, Gladys said, ‘It was too watery.’</p><p>‘I see’, Sotheby said, ‘Come to think of it, I was out in the garden this morning, so it is plant sap, I’m sure.’</p><p> </p><p>It was then Gladys had a realisation.</p><p>‘Sotheby’, she said, ‘I know what you’ve been up to…’</p><p>‘What makes you say that?’ Sotheby asked nervously.</p><p>After five long seconds of silence, Gladys told him what she was thinking.</p><p>‘It’s cum, isn’t it?’ she said, ‘I <em>knew </em>you had been masturbating all along!’</p><p>‘What??’ Sotheby said in defence, ‘No! Masturbation is utterly disgusting; I’d <em>never </em>do it!’</p><p>‘Don’t worry, Sotheby’, Gladys said, ‘There’s no need to be embarrassed; nearly all of us do it at least once in a while, even the folks upstairs, so you’re most certainly not alone.’</p><p>‘Ok, I admit it’, Sotheby said, ‘That’s what those stains are.’</p><p>‘Well, at least you’ve been honest about it’, Gladys said.</p><p>‘Just <em>don’t </em>tell anyone else please’, Sotheby said, 'I’d die of embarrassment otherwise.’</p><p>‘Agreed’, Gladys said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>‘We’ve got you now, Gloria!’ a man shouted a few metres down the driveway from the house, ‘You’re coming with us!’</p><p>‘Who are you people?’ Gloria said in a panic as she was shoved into and locked into a black coach, ‘Let me go!!’</p><p>‘Shut up, bitch!’ a familiar voice shouted, ‘Don’t you remember me? I’m your ex-boyfriend.’</p><p><em>‘Oh no’</em>, she thought as the realisation hit her, <em>‘Not you again, Tyler Robinson.’</em></p><p>‘Fraid so’, Tyler said, as two middle-aged fat men stood on either side of him, grinning evilly, ‘We’re going to bring you home.’</p><p>‘What??’ Gloria said before shouting, ‘I DON’T WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU!!’</p><p>‘Oh well’, Tyler said as he climbed into the drivers seat behind the two black stallions, while the other sat down on either side of Gloria, ‘You’re going to have to learn to like it; I’m <strong>not </strong>losing you this time!</p><p> </p><p>‘HIYAHH!’ Tyler shouted as he whipped the stallions to get them pulling the coach away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>